Desperate Measures
by parmakai66
Summary: Tag to Non Permissive Environment. Hot Bob-Kim fluff that answers Mack's question. Mild slash ... but hey! The episode writers went there ... I had to fill in the blanks.


Tag to Non Permissive Environment

A/N: I couldn't believe no one had written their take on this! Come on … sumthin happened on that boat …!!! Here's my lusty "plot what plot?" version. Hot Bob-Kim fluff mixed with a lil' harmless slash … I kept it clean so don't blast me. I'm only filling in the blanks that Bob refused to answer.

Rated M for language and adult recreational activities.

Desperate Measures

The hot water pounded his skin and softened his stiff muscles. Nothing about this mission had gone right, the plug was pulled one second late, the order to scatter from the boss and Brown's near capture, not once but three times by the local authorities had taxed his training. _That was stupid Brown, _he chided himself. Stupid that he tried to steal the bike, stupid that he ended up in the back of a police car, stupid that he jacked the blonde for cash and then nearly got her raped, stupid that he _offered _himself to a gay man to get a ride home.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath as he rolled his head against the cool tiles of the shower. _I wonder what my lie is going to cost me? _Brown thought as he considered the consequences of his plea. _All for the sake of the mission? I'm married … I don't cheat on my wife. I wouldn't have slept with the blonde ….what makes me think I can screw this geezer? Because I needed a quick way out of Spain? _The argument didn't seem to have a winning outcome in his favor. Bob didn't had time to consider it long when he heard the stall door click open and heard a body step in behind him.

"Oooo… my, you are much better than Eduardo," cooed the Englishman as he surveyed Brown's slick muscular back.

Bob flinched as the stranger's hands slid over his skin. In the course of his service, he had done some unspeakable things, what was about to happen was just another extension of the mission. _And it doesn't have to occur on this man's terms, _he reminded himself. Bob closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt the man encroach on his personal space. "Ah," he squeaked when his host 's hand got a little too close to his privates. Brown turned around and defensively shoved the man face first in the side of the shower stall.

"Oh," grunted the male in surprise. "Hmm, I like a man that isn't afraid of what he wants." The man chuckled seductively and wiggled his hips trying to entice Bob into action.

Bob sighed heavily and focused on a spot on the stall just above the man's head. _Okay, I could probably just jerk him off quick and be done with it, _he thought keeping a firm hand on the man's shoulder and neck thwarting any attempt by the guy to move or turn around and look at him. "You like it rough?" Bob whispered hoarsely leaning closer to the man's ear.

"Grrr—ow!!" the man purred. His rotten breath filtered through the air and stung Bob's nostrils.

Without preamble, Bob reached around the man's waist and took hold of his heat. He ran his fingers down the length of the shaft and rubbed the tip in his palm. _Okay, I can do this; god knows I've jerked off a few times, _he thought giving the rod a firm tug.

"Ah," the man gasped in response to Brown's touch. His hips bucked in time with Bob's drumming motion on his head. "Ooo, ooo, ooo, must conserve water!" the man squealed reaching over to flip off the water faucet.

The absence of cascading water over amplified the sound of skin smacking on skin. Bob felt his stomach retch as he struggled to justify this action. He stared at the spot on the side of the stall and tried to clear his mind. It didn't take long to get to 'the place', the place he went to on a mission where he could separate his duty from his life with Kim. The thing he was doing … stroking the fat man's dick … was just another extension of what he did when he was with his team. Except he wasn't with his team and what was happening between the two men was sex. The function was familiar enough that he could do it in his sleep. _Shit I probably have done it in my sleep,_ he reminded himself. _Imaging Kim's hot sexy body wrapped around mine as I drive it home. Watching her face as she orgasms, her body arching upward to get closer to me. Her full lips nipping at my neck, her fingers raking the skin on my back, "_Ugh," Bob moaned, lost in a memory of another night, in the security of his wife's arms.

The sway of the man's body against Bob's lit a fire in Bob's dick. Without even realizing it, he was erect and stabbing the man in the ass with each stroke. Bob rolled his head back on his shoulders and unconsciously leaned against the man, exhaling heavily on the back of the man's neck. The combination pushed the man over the edge and he blew his load against the fiberglass surround of the stall. The two men gasped quietly as they tried to catch their breath. Then as quickly as the event came to a stop, it was Bob's turn to be surprised.

The man spun out of Bob's grasp and dropped to his knees. Before it registered with Bob what was happening, the man was on him, knocking him off balance against the side of the stall. The man sucked his dick into his mouth, and took him in deep, practically swallowing Bob's dick down his throat.

"Ugh, geezus," Bob stammered, his breath caught in his throat. He braced his arms on the sides of the stall to keep himself from falling over on the man. "Shit," he mumbled as he felt his eyes roll up in his head. This guy knew how to work it. Brown's dick felt like it had been dipped in a hot lava bath and his balls… frick … were being teased to the brink with a gentle massage. It had been a long time since any woman had blew him. _Kim hasn't sucked my dick since before we were married, _he mused as he felt his balls lift and his muscles in the small of his back clench into a knot.

"Fuck," Bob groaned as his body rocked against the man's face. The thought of Kim going down on him filtered through his thoughts, blocking the reality of what was really going on. He could feel himself deep in the back of the man's throat and yet the guy's tongue never fumbled on its movements. Deftly flicking over Bob's rod as if he was playing the flute, the man worked his magic on Bob's dick all the while cleverly touching pressure points Bob barely knew existed. The intensity made it was easy to forget where he was and what he was doing for just this moment. The pressure was perfect, the environment was hot, wet, inviting and it all felt so damn good.

"Oh yeah," Bob groaned as he felt his apex coming full force. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through the man's hair and pulled his face closer to his groin. Bob frantically jerked his hips against the man's face as he started to blow his wad down the man's throat.

"Shit," Bob growled slumping back against the shower wall. The pressures from everything … the mission, nearly being captured, even this thing that he did…just dissipated down the drain. He rested against the cool tiles as sweat dripped into his eyes and down the side of his face. He flicked the faucet back on and barely flinched as the cool water began to spray over them.

"You're good," the man purred as he stood and leaned in for a kiss.

Bob turned his head to the side, causing the man's lips to land on his cheek. "I don't kiss," Bob mumbled grabbing the bar of soap.

"And I don't swallow," the man replied with a grin.

-00-

Seeing Kim standing on the front step when Bob pulled in the drive was a sight for sore eyes. He had managed to get off the boat without further incident with his host, but the interaction left him with an aching hole in his heart for his wife. He barely had the car in park when he barreled out of the vehicle and into her arms.

"Hey," he whispered into her neck as he pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"Hmm, I missed you," she gasped.

"You have no idea," he mumbled wrapping his arm around her waist and heading for the door. "Where's Serena?"

"Over at Tiffy's," Kim replied as she started to babble none stop about the activities of the neighborhood while he had been gone. Bob shut the door and backed her down the hallway into their bedroom.

"Shhh," he hissed with a finger to her lips. He kicked the door shut with his foot and ran his hands down the side of her torso. Bob slid his hands into her hair and pulled her face up to meet his lips. His tongue probed her mouth and danced with her tongue as he wrapped his arm around her back. Bob felt her sliding her hands to the waistband of his pants. He felt his desire burning in his chest. Bob pulled back from her lips and looked down at her with dark eyes. "How much did you miss me?" he whispered huskily.

"Enough," she teased. Her eyes were dark and dilated. Her face flushed from desire. Kim fumbled with the button on his jeans and finally was able slide her hand between his skin and the rough fabric to take hold of him.

"Oh god Kim," he groaned as he grazed his lips over her again. He wanted to take her quickly, to erase the image of the man from his memory, yet he wanted to linger and make love to his wife. He snaked his hand under the hem of her shirt and inched his way to cup her breast in his hand. Bob squeezed her left globe firmly and smiled when she groaned into his mouth. Her stroke on his dick was slow and steady, yet pulling him into a frenzy.

He pushed her top up over her head and slid his hands over the waistband of her pants. Bob felt her hands push his pants down his hips as he reciprocated in time. Their movement synchronized from years of practice. Their lips barely lost contact as he pushed her down against the bed, nudging her legs apart with his knees. He positioned himself in the cradle of her legs, slowly inching kisses down her stomach until her reached her mound.

"Bob," Kim moaned as he flicked his tongue over her bud. She arched her back in response to his touch. His fingers worked as quickly as his tongue, dipping in deep and teasing her bud, driving her crazy with each pressured stroke. "God babe," she groaned, running her fingers over his head.

Bob could feel his erection growing stiffer. A drop of pre-cum dribbled onto his leg. The heat between them took the temperature up a notch. Sweat began to form on his brow and run down the side of his face. Bob increased the pressure of his fingers and his licks and smiled inwardly as her muscles clenched around his fingers and a squeal escaped her lips. The flood of warmth washed against his lips as he lifted his head and crawled slowly up her body, to capture her lips in his. He didn't give Kim much time to recover as he lined his dick up with her center. Bob pushed inside Kim's core with one swift stroke, burying himself deep within his wife.

"Baby," she whispered hoarsely in his ear as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kim arched her body to meet her husband's as he thrust slowly against her. He tangled his fingers into her hair tilting her head back to meet his lips again. Bob could feel Kim's nails raking down his back. His lips crashed against hers as his desire for her took him closer to the edge.

"Kim," he gasped as he reached down to cup her breast in his hand. He pinched her nipple between his fingers. He smiled down at Kim as she squealed in protest. "You like that?"

"You like that?" she panted pushing up to bite his nipple.

"Oh, yeah," he grunted as a drop of sweat trailed down his nose. "You have no idea," he muttered. He looked down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"How 'bout this?" Kim asked seductively as she wrapped her hands around his torso and nudged him to the side. He finally relented and let her manhandle him onto his back. "You like that?"

"Oh, baby," Bob moaned as her breast dangled in front of his face. He propped up on his elbows and nipped at the candy delights as his wife went to town on his dick, riding him rough until she worked an orgasm free.

"Oh, shit," Bob mumbled as his vision began to white out. He grabbed her hips, pulling her down against him and he shoved his dick deeper into her burning core. Bob thrust frantically against her as he exploded into her bliss. "Geezus," he gasped just as Kim came to her third apex and shuddered around him.

"Fuck," he muttered pulling his wife down against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rolled her over on her back, and then collapsed on the bed next to her. He rested his arm over his eyes and felt his heater curled around him. Their sweat drenched the sheets. He lowered his arm to pull her close. _I missed this, _he thought nuzzling his nose against her head. Silence fell between them and he relaxed into the rhythm of their breathing.

"Kim," he whispered breaking the silence.

"Hmmm, baby," she purred into his chest.

"Kim," he repeated pulling her chin so she could look him in the eye.

"What?" she asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"Why don't you give me head anymore?" Bob asked her straight-faced as possible. He watched a grimace crawl across his wife's features and just knew that he was in deep shit for asking.

'What?" she questioned him with a scowl. "Where did that come from?" Kim pulled away from him and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"What'd'ya mean?" he stammered looking up at her. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"You haven't brought that up in years," she replied with a completely annoyed tone. "Something happen on your trip that made you question what we do in bed?"

"Yeah ... I mean no," he backpedalled. "The guys were …"

"The guys were just what? Comparing notes?" Kim barked as she climbed out of the bed. "I haven't seen you in a week. Everyone else on the team got home days ago and suddenly out of nowhere you ask me why I don't suck your dick anymore?" Kim paced in front of the bed and waved her hands in frustration. "Someone offer to suck your dick out there? Is that what this is all about?"

Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Stupid Brown, _he berated himself as he jumped off the bed to employ some damage control. _When am I going to learn that Kim is always going to jump to conclusions over something simple? _He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. "Hey, stop," he said trying to draw her in as she tried to get away. "I'm not comparing what we do in bed to anyone else. It's was nothing, just a question," he said holding her close. "I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Nothing was all it was ever going to be. Kim hadn't given him a blow job in years and asking her wasn't going to convince her now. It wouldn't matter anyway ... there wasn't going to be another blowjob that compared to the man.

-00-

"So you gave up a night with the hot blonde for a free ticket out of Spain with a rich ole geezer?" Mack questioned him at the unit's bar.

"I'm married!" Bob reminded them sharply. "It seemed like the right thing to do," he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Around the table, the team chuckled at the implications. "Come on Brown," Mack growled. "What did that cost you?" he asked glancing at the rest of the team.

Bob sat back in his chair and trailed his eyes around the room at his team. He entrusted these men with his life. He had their backs unconditionally. He was sure that all of them had been in a situation like his one time or another. While they would all agree desperate times called for desperate measures, Bob would never admit the cost of his ride. _Some things that are better left unsaid, _he reminded himself.

"Guys, what does it matter?" Bob finally replied. "I'm here and we're still a team," he added looking around at the questioning eyes.

"I'll drink to that," Jonas finally said breaking the silence.

The end.


End file.
